Why Can't I
by Mary Van Tassel
Summary: What happens when Zachary Abernathy Falls in love with Elizabeth Trinket-Crane. What will Haymitch say about his son Falling in love with the Daughter of his two most hated Capital people.NEW CHAPTER 5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people of earth I hope you like my first hunger games fanfic. Please review. If you do review I will give you all any sweets you want.**

* Elizabeth POV *

I wake up to the sound of my mother's voice. She opens the door to my room and the light burns my eyes.

"Wake up; it's going to be a big, big, big day." She says and opens the curtains; I pull the covers up to my face.

"And why is this going to be such a big, big, big day?" I said mimicking my mother's voice." Because today is the first time you will be going with me to district 12 for the reaping."

I forgot about that, I really don't want to go. I rather stay with my father, but my mother says he is busy planning new stuff for the games; he's the gamemaker for the hunger games, Seneca Crane. I hate the games, I think there stupid having to send innocent kids to fight to the death, yes sounds so fun." Now get up and get dressed we leave in an hour."

"I am not going to wear a stupid wig or overdo it with the makeup." I hate having to wear all the stupid capital junk on my face and having to wear a wig.

After I'm done getting dressed I go down to eat breakfast with my mom and dad. "There's my little girl." My father say's and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm seventeen I'm not little." I sit down next to my mother and she's wearing her dumb wig and a lot of makeup. She looks like a clown, she looks so pretty without all of it but she says she feels naked without all it on.

"So are you excited to go with mum to the reaping?" my father says, of course I'm not excited he knows I hate the games and anything to do with it.

"A little." My mother gets up from her spot and takes the plats from the table." We have to go or we will be late." we say bye to my father and we're off.

* Zackary POV *

I wake up and my dad is still in bed, no surprise there. I am glad I'm not eligible to compete in the hunger games, since I'm nineteen. I stay with the mellark family when my dad has to leave for the hunger games. I rather not go with him because I know he gets even drunker, so you can imagine how drunk that is.

Before I wake him up I slowly take the knife from his hand and then shake him. I wakes up and grunts " You really got to stop drinking so much it's not good for you" I say and of course his not listening to me. "What time is it?" he asked and I give him a glass of water.

"10:30." We have two hours left till the reaping. "Ugh in two hours I have to hear Effie annoying Trinkets stupid capital accent telling me about my manners." I have never meet Effie Trinket but I've seen her announcing the names in the reaping. Lot of people say it her fault that their kids are dead but I don't think it's her fault she just chooses a slip of paper and reads the name.

"Get up Abernathy" I say and walk out the door. I have to make breakfast because he's not going to make it. I eat breakfast alone. He finally he's up and dressed. He grabs a bottle of whiskey, I get up and take it from him and before he try's and takes it I throw it at all the other bottles.

"And what was that for?"

"YOU NEED TO STOP DRINKING YOU INSUFFRIBEL DRUNK." I storm out of the room and slam the door to my room.

**A/N: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to put some hayffie in to this so maybe it will be more interesting. **

* Elizabeth POV *

When we got on the train I was shocked, it nicer then my house. My mother saw the look on my face when I entered the train and smiled. "What do you think of the train honey?" my mother said." It bigger than I thought it would be."

I have never been on a train so yes I was shocked and felt sad, because I think how many tributes have been on this train and have died after. I sit in one of the leather chairs next to my mother and I asked her how many hours it takes to get to district 12. "It takes about two hours." Two hours are you kidding me, this is going to suck. I get up from my seat to look around the train.

I enter a room with lots of liquor and I'm guessing this is the bar cart. I enter the next room and it has lots of fabric, I don't know what this room is for so I leave. It takes me about an hour to look around the entire train. Only one hour till we arrive. I sit back down, my feet are killing me. My mother made me wear six inch heels and I can hardly walk in my dress from how tight it is, at least its plane unlike my mother's which is pink and purple with giant puffy sleeves and a flower choker and she's wearing nine inch heels.

Before my mother sees me I quickly go in to the bathroom and take my dress off and put a simple pink dress much like the ones I've seen the people in the districts wear on TV. I take off my shoes and but some black flats. My mother knocks on the door. "Eliza… where here." I open the door and I can see my mother getting mad because I changed. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing normal clothes, but I knew you wouldn't know that sine's you're not normal." She's turning red and I can see she is trying not to burst out and go all crazy on me.

"Well I think you and Haymitch are going to get along just fine." Who's Haymitch?

I walk out of the train and I can see the looks they give my mother. Which doesn't surprise me, I know they blame her for the death of their children, which is not true.

"Well first we have to go see if Haymitch is ready and not drunk. Which I doubt he's always drunk." Oh that's who Haymitch is the drunken victor. Well I don't blame him the poor man went through so much. We get to victors village and I notice that only one person lives here. We get to the front door and my mother knocks.

* Zackary POV *

I hear the door and I wonder who it could be. Nobody other than Peeta comes here and know it's not him. I go down stair and open the door and see a woman with a white and pink wig and a lot of makeup, this must be Effie Trinket. I turn to her right and see a girl no more than seventeen or eighteen, with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looks nothing like a girl from the capital so I'm guessing she is not related to Effie. I can help but think, god she's beautiful.

"Hi you must be Zackary Abernathy, I'm Effie Trinket." She stretches her hand to sake mine.

"Hi, nice to meet you Ms. Trinket. Would you like to come in?" I move out of the way so she can come in. "And who is this?" I say gesturing to the girl next to Effie.

"This is my daughter Elizabeth." So she is related to her.

"Well it's nice to meet to too.

"Are you sure Haymitch is your father because you have very good manners and well you father doesn't?"

"I get that a lot. I'm guessing you're here to see my dad?"

"Just came to make sure he will be in the train and that he's not too drunk."

"Well you're in luck I broke all the bottles we have this morning."

I hear a grunt and footsteps and then I see my dad. "I thought I heard a rat come in the house." I see him point to Effie. "Oh and who's this pretty little thing?" I see him point to Elizabeth.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Crane." I can see she is shy.

"Oh so you're the spawn of two capital brats." Well that was rude.

"Well I'm going to pretended you didn't say that. We have to go see you later." I need to see Elizabeth again. I need to think of something.

**A/N: Please review. I hope you liked it.*hugs and kisses***

**-Lilly **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER. I'm so glad that I've gotten to share this with you guys and super exited for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Elizabeth and Zackary are mine. The rest of the characters are Suzanne Collins.**

*****Elizabeth POV *

When the reaping started I didn't know how my mother could be smiling, seeing all those sad faces.

"Ladies first." My mother went to the bowl with all the girls names and pulled a slip of paper." Primrose Everdeen" I saw a twelve blonde girl come out of the crowed.

"Prim…prim." I see a sixteen year old girl being blocked my peacekeepers." I volunteer… I volunteer as tribute." Oh My God, that has never happened to distract 12 she must really care about her.

The brunette gets on the stage." What's you name" my mother says." Katness Everdeen" Oh that was her sister.

"Well I bet my hat that was your sister. Wasn't it." My mother says and Katness answer no louder than a whisper. "Yes."

"Well now for the boys." She goes over to the bowl on the other side. "Peeta Mellark." A sixteen year old boy comes out and slowly walks to the stage. "Well shake hands you two."

They hesitate for a minute and then shake hands. Finally it over and I just want to go home and forget everything that happened today.

* Zackary POV *

No, No, not Peeta, Not my best friend. I'm in complete shock, I just can believe it.

"Well I have to get going." My dad says and before he goes to his room to pack his stuff I stop him.

"Wait…can I ask you something?"

"Sure…shoot." I breathe in slowly.

"Can I go with you?" I can't believe I just said that.

"Why would you want to come with me?"

"Well…I've always wanted to go see the capital." That is not the reason at all; I just want to go to see Elizabeth again. "So…can I go? Please."

"Fine…I don't care."

Yes. I run to my room and pack as fast as I can. When I'm done I go down stairs were my dad is waiting.

We driving to the train station and before we get in the car my dad starts talking." You like Elizabeth don't you?"

"WH-what… no, no i- yes." I'm a terrible liar." How did you know?"

"I saw the way you looked at her and during the reaping you couldn't take your eyes off her."

We didn't talk till we got to the train. "Oh, Zackary your come with us." Effie says. I nodded and follow my dad in the train. I see Katness and Peeta's face it almost funny. I see Elizabeth listening to her IPod. She noticed me staring at her and takes off her headphones and walks over to me.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming." She's standing close to me and my heart is beating so fast I can hear it.

"Yeah well i…um wanted to see the capital and Peeta's my best friend so I thought I might help him if he needs something. Because I know my dad won't help he drunk most of the time." She giggles at the last part and it makes her look even more adorable.

"Yeah I hear my mom tell my dad stories about how, Haymitch just sits there drinking a bottle of liquor." She smiles. "Would you like to look around the train, I can show you."

"sure." Is all I can say

**A/N: Hope you like it:) Plz review. If your waiting for some hayffie it's coming soon, you just have to wait. **

**-Lilly:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if I took long. Writes block. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. **

**P.S reviews help me think *wink*. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* Elizabeth POV *

One more hour till I get back home, well not really home but the penthouse but at least it's close to home.

It's funny that I act more like Haymitch and Zackary is more like my mom. I have to admit Zackary is kind of cute. Wait did I just say that, no I didn't my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Mom, how much longer till we get to the capital?" I whine.

"Thirty minutes. Why?"

"Because I hate just sitting her and not doing anything, but hear you telling the tributes that there is nothing to worry about when really there is." She's been talking the whole trip about the games.

I see Haymitch laughing his butt off. "That was a good one princess." He holds his hand out to give me a high-five, which I do. I also see Zackary trying not to laugh. I stand up to get a glass of water. When I come back I sit in the chair next to Katniss.

Finally after Thirty minutes of silence we get to the capitol. I see swarms of people, cheering and shouting. I see Peeta telling Katness to wave at the people, but she refuses.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*** **Zackary POV *

We get to the capital and I'm shocked to see how many people there are here and maybe more. I follow my dad out of the train and into a cab.

Effie, Katness and Peeta are in one taxi and me, my dad and Elizabeth are in another. Wait Elizabeth is in the same taxi as me and not only that she is sitting next to me. I turn to the window and put my fist in my mouth.

"Um…are you ok Zackary?" she says and puts a hand on my shoulder and leans towards me. I can feel her chest and I close my eyes. I turn around and she is so close that if I move a centimeter more I can touch her.

"Yeah I'm fine." I almost squeaked.

We get to the penthouse and we meet the two stylists, Portia and Cinna.

Effie shows Katness and Peeta their rooms then she show me mine and then Elizabeth's which is right in next to mine. First I have to share a taxi with her now she's sleeping in the room next to me. I'm brought out of my thought when I hear a knock on my door.

I get up to open it and standing behind it is Elizabeth.

"Hey, is this your first time here?"

"Ye…Yes. You?"

"Yeah. Um… are you going to the tributes parade? I'm not; I rather watch it on TV."

"Um…No…I'm not going. Who else is staying?"

"Just you and me everyone else has to go." Oh My God. I have to stay alone with her. How I'm I going to survive that without staring at her al the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok sorry I took so long to update. This chappy will not be written in POV. I don't own the hunger games of any of the character's, just Elizabeth and Zackary.**

Elizabeth sat in on the black leather couch; she was the one that had to control the TV because Zachary didn't know how to use any of the complicated capital stuff.

Zachary say on the other end of the couch trying to be as far away as Elizabeth as possible (to not make a fool of himself). He had never felt this way around a girl, so stupid and afraid of what to say.

They started watching the TV. They didn't really want to see the tribute's parade; Elizabeth didn't feel like watching people cheering on innocent kid's deaths and neither did Zachary.

She just flipped through the channels again and again. It was incredible every channel was talking about the hunger games, how fun it was to watch and how blessed those children were, when there not.

She gave up trying to find a channel and just turned off the TV." You want to play a game Zack?" she asked and looked his way.

"Um…sure. What game?" He said, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Well this is a bit childish but do you want to play hide and go seek? I've never played it before."

"You've never played hide and seek? Not even as a child?" He said confused that she had everything she could ever have but has never played a simple game of hide and seek.

"No. My mother was always too busy and so was my dad. So do you?"

"Sure you can hide." He said and covered his eyes.

She got up from the couch and made her way to down the hallway. She heard him yell out TEN and she quickly got into one of the closets.

He heard was going down the same hallway when he saw her enter a closet. He went to open it but didn't see anyone he moved a few things around and found another door. _"A closet inside a closet. Interesting." _he thought.

He opened the second door and found her." Found you." He felt childish saying those words. He saw he smile brightly.

"Do they have the second door in the districts?" She asked and got out of the two closets.

"No, I just found it."

They got back to the couch and sat closer than before. He felt a little worried that she might know her liked her.

"How is it like living in the district 12?"

"Well it's nothing special in fact not special at all. It's just work and work and more work." He answered. "What's in like living in the capital?"

"I don't like the capital and I never really go out of the house much so I don't know much about the capital only that everyone has to dress over the top and has to love the hunger games."

He didn't get a chance to talk anymore Effie's high pitch capital accent echoed through the living room.

"That would be my mom. I think I'll be living now I don't want to tell her I didn't see the parade." She said and stood up. "Thanks for Playing with me."

"No problem." He said and saw her turn back to her room.

**A/N: Well there's it is. Plz review!**

**-Lilly :)**


End file.
